This invention relates to bulldozers, and in particular to improvements in a bulldozer assembly whose blade can be both angled (set so that either of its sides is ahead of the other for windrowing, backfilling and like operations) and tilted (pivoted about a horizontal axis to cut low on either side).
In conventional bulldozers of the type capable of both angling and tilting functions, it has been common to employ a universal ball and socket connection between blade and C-frame and to cause the former to angle and tilt relative to the latter by means of hydraulic cylinders or like actuators arranged therebetween. The ball and socket connection must of necessity be of very complex and expensive construction since it is relatively easy to be overstressed during operation of the tractor-bulldozer unit. Another objection to the ball and socket connection is that it does not provide sufficiently stable support for the blade.